The field of this invention relates to carrying articles and more particularly to a handbag which is designed particularly to be carried by women.
In the constructing of the conventional handbag, they are constructed to be of a pre-established size. There is no altering of the enclosed container of the handbag to have the container assume various sizes. At times it may be desirable to have the handbag of the size of a conventional handbag and then at times also to have the handbag assume an enlarged size such as was referred to as a conventional shopping bag. In most situations, the conventional handbag size would be adequate. However, in some instances such as during the purchase of a larger sized article, it would be desirable if the handbag could assume a larger size configuration so as to accommodate carrying of the larger article.